


The Two-Man-What-Now?

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek play Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two-Man-What-Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick unbetaed comfort drabble for my sweet Kat. *hugs tight*

“That is  _so_  not a word.”

Stiles flailed so hard he almost knocked over the Scrabble board, and Derek – the smug bastard – just kept smirking. Like he was smarter than  _Stiles_ , second only to Lydia in GPA last year, and internet-research genius! The mere idea was ludicrous!

“It is.”

“Is not!”

“Fine. If you’re so sure, Google it,” Derek said, still sporting that self-satisfied grin. “But you know the penalty if you’re wrong.”

“Smirk away, wolfie, I will not be paying any penalt-  _seriously_?!”

“Told ya.”

Stiles stared at the Wikipedia article, his eyebrows climbing higher and higher. “You’re kidding me. How is that a  _sport_?!”

“Check out the two-man version,” Derek said, openly gleeful now, and honestly, he hadn’t even won the game, just gotten a really good letter combina-  _Jesus Christ on a bike_.

“Oh, my God,” Stiles groaned. “Considering I'm a guy who takes it up the ass on a regular basis, it should have some weight when I tell you that this is the gayest sport I’ve ever seen.”

“And also, a perfectly legal word.”  _Ugh_ , even Derek’s swirly numbers on the score board looked smug.

Stiles locked his phone and put it aside, while Derek got out the  _other_  score board.

“And that’s another one for me, which makes it… eight. Oh, and look, only two for you!”

“Smugness is really unattractive, you know,” Stiles grumbled. But that didn’t stop him from using one of his own two penalty wishes to get some aerodynamic spandex suits into their bedroom.

He’d show Derek the two-man luge, all right…

End.


End file.
